briavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Pinepaw (WC)
Pinepaw (aliases Pine, Pinestar) was an apprentice of WindClan under the leadership of Dunestar, leaving before he finished training to attempt leadership and subsequently become a loner "missionary". Basic Information Gender: Male Height: 8 inches, at the shoulder Weight: ??? Age: 15 moons (at death) Breed: Domestic Shorthair Sexuality: Ace panromantic Voice: High pitched, with frequent cracks. Appearance Pinepaw was short in stature, and devoid of any physical strength; due to this, he could barely carry his own weight. As this was evident from birth, it could be considered surprising that he wasn't mocked much. Up until about six-seven moons before his death had short, thin black fur. However, he chose to rub all of his fur off (through unknown means) upon the beginning of his life as a "cat missionary", believing that StarClan would give him warmth throughout any colder days he faced. By the time he died, his fur had barely begun to grow back- for the most part, he was bald. He had no scars or defining injuries beyond a small scratch on his flank, as he avoided confrontations as much as he could throughout his life. This was not due to cowardice, but more for a desire for peace. Personality While he lacked physical strength, Pinepaw made up for his weakness by trying to prove his courage in the form of spreading the love of StarClan. Whether this was actually successful is uncertain, as it is questionable to think how many would listen to a puny cat with no hair. He held onto his faith dearly, and would follow any "omen" he saw (be it a prank set by someone else or not). Unfortunately, this led him to be more than slightly gullible, and he was also more than an airhead thanks to this trait. The latter would ultimately lead to his death. He was a caring individual, and as mentioned devoted to his cause, despite the lack of listeners he got. Often, when he felt particularly victorious in his goal of converting others, he would yodel as loudly as he possibly could. On one occasion, this eccentric habit got him escorted out of camp- a fact that he yodeled louder to, just because he could. Background Kithood Pinepaw was born to unknown individuals, and left directly outside of the ThunderClan camp. He was found and raised until he was an apprentice- he never received a mentor because he chose the life of a loner shortly before his ceremony. Given that the Clan had just started up in those days, he didn't have a particular set of foster parents either, possibly because the Clan leaders forgot. Loner/Brief Leadership Receiving a blessing from the Clan leader, Pinepaw left. He wandered for a bit, until he decided to try starting his own Clan (ignoring that he had a complete lack of experience). Pinepaw decided to rename himself Pinestar and begin WindClan. As this was a complete failure, he decided to turn to StarClan upon his giving up on creating a group. Missionary Life Pinepaw decided to rid himself of fur and travel the land, searching for cats who apparently "needed StarClan" (in his eyes). He also dropped the "paw" part of his name. He traveled to RiverClan first, and nearly died from the icy water's temperature, as well as the fact that he couldn't swim. Rescued by the RiverClan cats, he began to preach, often going well into the night about how he had been blessed to survive and that StarClan was "truly with him after all". When asked about his lack of fur, he simply responded "StarClan keeps me warm." After he had convinced himself that he had successfully convinced the entire Clan into his religion fanaticism, he continued traveling as a loner. Word of him spread around, and while nobody took what he said to heart, they let him stay for entertainment's sake. Death He was caught in an unexpected snowstorm while traveling on a cold winter's night. Abandoned by his sole companion, he froze. Notes *He holds no grudges against the companion who left him, even after death. *Had he had fur, there would be a chance that he'd have lived. *His story has some connection with that of Lewis. *He has been described as such: "It's like if rock had a hyperactive cultist son, who was also jesus. cat jesus." Category:Original Characters Category:Deceased Category:Roleplay Characters Category:Cats